


I Tripped

by Im_so_lovin_your_stuff



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_so_lovin_your_stuff/pseuds/Im_so_lovin_your_stuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Anonymous - Could you do a Freewood story where Gavin tags along with Ryan to retrieve something, but they end up getting locked in a closet? (Smut would be rad, but write whatever you're comfortable with) thank you!</p>
<p>Anonymous - I understand! Not everyone's a fan of the Faunus thing, but do you think you could do a smut continuation of that trapped in the closet Freewood thing? Thank you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Tripped

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, there’s no actual sex, but I think you’ll still like it. I want to save sex for you guys from when I actually post fics on here :3 I don’t want to give away all of my potential :D But here you go, Anon. I hope it’s okay. I haven’t written smutty shit in ages.
> 
> Prompt
> 
> Title: I Tripped - Continuation.
> 
> Warning!: Sexual shit. Rated M for hand jobs and blow jobs. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT PLEASE DO NOT READ. I don’t want to offend anyone.

It was a Monday morning, and Geoff had decided to go ahead and film a couple of GO episodes for the next few weeks. He stood up, holding the microphone in front of his mouth, spouting out nonsense as he looked around at the others.

 

“Alright. You fucks ready?” He looked at the rest of the Achievement Hunters as he was about to tell them their goal of that episode. “Be the first person...to complete a tutorial, Go!”

 

Everyone ran around the room, trying to figure out what they were going to do. Gavin instantly ran towards the shelf of Xbox games, trying to figure out which game he should play while Michael picked a game that he already had in his backpack.

 

Ryan stood up, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He ran around his desk, and made his way towards the door, opening it. He ran out of the office and down the hallway, looking for their storage closet.

 

“Where's Ryan?” The Brit looked around, seeing that Ryan wasn't in site. He instantly ran out the door, knowing exactly what he was getting. He was going for a guitar to play one of the Guitar Hero tutorials. Gavin should have known. He smirked as he made his way towards the storage closet. Once he got there he noticed the open door. “Where are you, you pleb?” He looked in the closet, seeing Ryan reaching for one of the guitars. The Brit smirked, shutting the door behind him as he grabbed a guitar as well.

 

Ryan turned, guitar in hand, noticing that the brunette was with him, grabbing for one of the controllers. “Gavin-” He stopped talking as he looked towards the door, only to find it closed. “No...no, Gavin!” Ryan rushed forward, grabbing the door knob and furiously turning it. Coming up short, the taller male sighed, shoving his back against the door.

 

“What are you on about, Ry?” Gavin retrieved the guitar, turning in the tight space to face the older male in front of him. “Are you mad because I wanted to do the same thing as you?”

 

“You locked us in, dumb ass!” Ryan yelled, turning around and yanking at the door knob once more. “Why did you shut the door?!”

 

Gavin shrugged. “I always shut doors behind me, you donut! And how did I lock us in? I just closed the damn thing.”

 

The other male sighed and glared at the other. “Burnie told us to keep this door open at all times until they could figure out what was wrong with the door knob.”

 

The Brit shrugged and held the guitar in one hand down by his side. “Well did they figure it out?”

 

“What do you think, Gavin?! We're locked in here! We're not going to be able to get out until someone comes by and opens the door for us.” Ryan raked a hand over his face, placing the guitar back in it's place. “Well, neither of us will win this round of Go by this rate.”

 

Gavin frowned, placing the guitar back on one of the shelves. He shoved his hands in his pockets, looking around the cramped closet. He'd never really been this close to Ryan, seeing as they were a mere two inches away from one another. “Well...what do we do now?”

“The only thing we can do is wait.” The taller male sighed, remaining in the same spot, looking at the other.

 

“I'm sorry, Ry. I didn't know about the smegging door knob.” The Brit walked around, at least grateful for the dim light they had in the closet. “Maybe we can shout and someone will come?”

 

“No, it'll be fine. If we just wait it out, Geoff and the others will notice that somethings up.” Ryan stated, watching the Lad walk around the small space.

 

After fifteen minutes of being stuck in the closet with Gavin, Ryan was more confused than ever. He never could figure out half the shit that Gavin talked about. “Gavin...what are you talking about?”

 

“I'm curious as to why the word 'long' is shorter than the word 'short'. It just doesn't make any sense to me.” Gavin carried on about his business, pacing back and forth in the small space that he had. He was about to say another thing on the topic when he felt something catch on his foot. He yelled, tripping over the power cord, falling face first into Ryan's chest.

 

Ryan grunted, quickly moving his hands to catch the other. He looked down, seeing Gavin shake the cord off of his converse shoe. He listened while the brunette grumbled under his breath.

 

“Sod it all!” He growled, finally kicking the power cord off. Gavin sighed, finally turning to face Ryan. His eyes widened as he registered what had just happened.

 

The older male smirked, raising an eyebrow as he kept his hands on the Brit's shoulders. “Hi.” He grinned, leaning in closer. “You know, if you wanted me to hold you, you could have just asked.”

 

Gavin quickly removed himself from the others embrace, clearing his throat. He raised his arm to rub at the back of his head, looking down at the ground. “I tripped.” Gavin turned to rest his back against a couple of shelves, crossing his arms across his chest.

 

Ryan's grin remained on his face as he tilted his head. “Alright, fair enough.”

 

Silence flooded the closet, causing Gavin's heart to race. He didn't like silence. It was always uncomfortable to him. He also kept thinking about what had just happened with him and Ryan,causing his blush to deepen.

 

The evil smirk on Ryan's face grew as he walked towards the other. He placed a hand on the wall next to Gavin's head, leaning close to the Brit. He chuckled softly before pressing his lips to Gavin's, receiving a shocked groan from the other.

 

The brunette was shocked at what had just happened. Was Ryan...kissing him? His first instinct was to push him off, but his arms wouldn’t move for some reason. Blushing madly, Gavin's eyes fluttered shut, an unwilling sigh coming from his nostrils. When he felt the other pull away, Gavin just stood there shocked, his lips slightly parted. “W-Why...in the bloody hell...did you do that for?”

 

Ryan smirked, moving back to lean against the door. He shoved his hands in his pockets, shrugging, an innocent look on his face. “I tripped.”

 

Gavin frowned, crossing his arms as he turned his head to the side. “You did not trip!” He growled.

 

“You're right, I didn't.” Ryan's voice became husky as he grabbed the other from around the waste. “Let me ask you a question, Gavin.” He pushed the other against the wall once more. He moved his lips to brush against the shell of the Brit's ear.“You shut the door on purpose didn't you?”

 

The blush that painted the brunette's cheeks deepened as he placed both hands on the taller male's torso. He pushed slightly, trying to get out of his hold. “N-No! What are you going on about?!”

 

The older male smirked, his lips latching onto his earlobe, giving it a soft nibble. “You wear your feelings on your sleeve. I can tell when someone looks at me. However, you don't just look, you stare.” The words faded softly as he continued. “I notice it even more when I wear tight fitted shirts.” Ryan's right hand drifted down to the hem of Gavin's shirt. He lifted it slightly, laying his hand flat against the others abdomen.

 

The brunette's head began to spin as he started to realize what was happening. He could feel the heat radiate off of his face as Ryan mentioned his tight fitted shirts. “I-I do not, you mangy little piss pot!” He muttered the words, trying to ignore the hand on his bare flesh. “What...are you doing?”

 

Ryan's smirk grew as he lowered his hand, slowly undoing the Brit's jeans. “I'm going to fulfill your fantasies.” He stated. The older male didn't hesitate as he slowly lowered his hands into Gavin's boxers, grabbing a hold of his arousal.

 

Gavin shrieked, lowering his right hand to grab Ryan's wrist. “W-Whoa! Whoa! What?!” The Brit stuttered as he tried to process what was happening. “Ry-” He stopped speaking as he felt his member being jerked, causing him to straighten and throw his head back. He bit his lip, trying to keep from making noises.

 

The smirk on the taller man's face grew as he felt Gavin up. “Don't deny that you haven't thought about this. You seem to be growing rather quickly.” He growled, moving his hand to squeeze the base of the member, dragging his hand up to tease the slit with his thumb.

 

The Brit's breathing hitched, his hands instinctively moving to hold onto the others shoulders. “Nnn...This...isn't right...” He stammered. He closed his eyes, his mind starting to fog. “We..shouldn't..” He breathed out a whispered moan as he felt Ryan give him a solid pump. “Shit..” Gavin couldn't help but tilt his head back in pleasure as he made more interjections on letting the other jerk him off. His mind told him that this was wrong, but his body was telling him it was right. He hated the fact, but Ryan was right. Gavin had been staring at him lately, had been fantasizing about him. He didn't think any of it would come true though.

 

Ryan titled his head to kiss Gavin's neck, his tongue snaking out to lick up his jaw. He continued the pump the other, picking up his pace. He moved to capture the Brit's lips as soon as he heard the other moan. He pulled back after a moment, continuing the strokes. “We don't want anyone opening the door on us right now, do we?”

 

Gavin groaned silently as he looked at the other with half lidded eyes. He shook his head slowly, quickly placing a hand over his mouth as he felt Ryan pick up the pace. He struggled to inhale through his nose as the older male assaulted him, causing him to arch his back. He removed his hand, biting at his lip as he wrapped his arm around Ryan's neck, his fingers grabbing for the patch of hair at the nape.

 

Ryan felt Gavin tense up, smirking at the hand behind his neck. He squeezed the base once more, before letting it go, receiving a small whine from the other. With out warning, the older male was on his knees, shoveling the Brit's pants and boxers down slightly. He leaned forward, licking at the head of the erection before sheathing the entire member into his mouth.

 

The brunette instantly placed both hands over his mouth, inhaling sharply as he squeezed his eyes shut. “Mhmm...” He growled, spreading his legs as much as he could, letting Ryan do as he pleased. He tried to calm down, but arched his back as soon as he felt the other lick lightly on the underside of his erection, giving a small suck. Gavin cried out softly, his orgasm catching him off guard as he came into Ryan's mouth, feverish pants trying to escape through his hands.

 

The taller male smirked, slowly removing the member from his throat, swallowing the liquid that shot into his mouth. He stood up, using his thumb to get rid of any evidence from the corner of his mouth. Ryan stretched, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet. He grabbed a credit card and made his way to the other side of the closet. He bent over slightly, using the card to open the door. He placed the card back into his wallet before walking into the hallway. “I'd fix yourself before you come back into the room.”

 

Gavin's eyes widened as he quickly reached down, pulling his boxers and pants back onto his hips. “You...Ryan!” He growled, zipping up his pants as he ran out of the closet, looking at the door. “You bloody knew how to get out?!”


End file.
